A Supernatural Story
by WinchesterGirl96
Summary: Dean and Sams younger sister has to leave everything behind to save herself and avenge her deceased sister i promise story will be better than summery my first fanfic. kinda between season 5 and 6 mixed stuff up.  Dean/Cass and maybe some Sam/Gabriel


SET IN SEASON 5/6 I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL, THE WINCHESTERS (i wish i did sigh) OR CASTIEL (sadly) ECT

My name is Georgia Mikayla Abbigale Carmen Winchester and im going to tell you a little tale...  
Once upon a time in a land far far away there lived a young princess who lived with her 2 handsome brothers in their huge castle...yeah right it was only a few days ago in England and i'm 14 so im not a baby and my brothers well they aint that handsome and tend to crash at motels or in the car! My mum died when I was a 2 months old and my dad died 3 years ago and then it was just me and my brothers killing deamons like we always do because thats what Winchesters do yep the famous Dean & Sam Winchester are my brothers arnt I lucky! I dont stay with my brothers anymore I live in an apartment I have for the a year becuase Dean gave away his life so that Sam wouldnt have to die and Sam says its his fault I said it wasnt it was Deans choice and Sam wasnt respecting Deans decision to do what he did and that Sam should be grateful that he is still alive and Sam said he shouldnt becuase Dean was back Cass raised him from pergatory luckily John (our dad) left me a lot of money well fake credit cards Ids ect to live becuase he enrolled me in an English school for people who know all about the supernatural or have gifts like me and Sam. Sam has visions he is physic but cant controll his power very well and I am also Physic but I do things that Sam cannot (elements) and I dont have visions like Sam does but I can controll my magic better because I figured out that when I am thinking about things that make me happy (mainly Dean & Sam and the things we did together) I can keep my magic in controll but if im sad and someone puches my buttons I do things that im not aware im doing like one time I sent a fireball after Sam and i controll the weather too sometimes mainly if my emotion is very powerful like i made it rain for 3 days straight when Dean died. Anyway now im in England in Rodillian School a place for the supernatural so basically it sucks its just like any other school except we have a class about magic one about magical creatures and one about weapons that kill different magical things but they all come under the lesson of Magic and Mystics or M&M as me and my friends call it.I have 3 best friends we all live together because their parents were killed by deamons so when were done with this school us 4 are continuing my family buissiness for our familys. My best friends are Risha she is part magic she can morph into any person she touches and annoys us with it when she does impressions of us, Caitlin she is a sprit-god they are people who are chosen by the creatures they posses to be their god Caitlin has the spirit of the wolf and Katherine she has the power of telekenisis the gift to movethings with your mind similar to myself and of my other friends are Monique and Shelby they are best friends & they both have thegift of understanding and speaking to animals. Caitlin, Risha and Katherine are the only people in the school who know who my brothers are and that I dont have parents never did I dont count John as family becuase he was never there i was raised by Dean, Sam and Bobby and Me and Lizzie loved it that way, Lizzie was my twin sister she died 3 years ago tomorrow so it'll be hard Lizzie and me were identical people could only tell us apart by the food we ate my appatite was like Deans hers was like Sams anyone would have thought i was Deans and she was Sams becuase of our personalitys as well. We were both tomboys i still am we use to ride our skateboards anywhere and everywhere i ride it occasionally but it brings bak too many memories for me.  
Lately it feels like the Winchesters were doomed i mean both my brothers had died at sometime or another and Bobbys in a wheelchair a good part of this was i got a new brother sorta Castiel hes an angel and he doesnt understand much from the last centuary or so and he was like a brother to me already and hes convinced that i am his only and true friend and that Dean and Sammy didnt like him well hes sorta right they like him they just wont tell him that and Caitlin is obsessed with Castiel though shes never even met him shes read all of the stories and phrophices on him and she just loves him.  
Suddenly 'God That Failed' by Metallica was blaring from my phone "Hey Georgia here watcha want?" i asked "Hello Mac?" it was Cass he calls me Mac becuase they are some of my enitals "Im great howr you Cass?"I didnt know how he and my brother were doing we havent talked in a few days since we went on a hunt at the weekend.  
"I am fi.." he was cut off and i heard Dean yell "Cut the chit chat Cass and get to the point already" Deans very impatient "Right. Dean and Sam think that becuase they are not around and you are a hunter you are always in danger so they have decided that the best way to avoid you being hurt would be to watch over you." Cass explained "You mean like bodyguards?" i asked hopefully.  
"If you whish to call us that." Cass was always sayin stuff like that.  
"When will you be here?" i asked "In about an hour."  
"Kay. Bye Cass, tell them two morons that i said HI"  
"I will Bye Mac" We hung up OMG theyre bebysitting me this is not going to go down well with my friends and they will annoy me but i rareky see them and it would be cool to put Kim to shame she says the Winchester brothers are her cousins and I said theyre not but everyone called me a liar and believed her so now everyone in school minus my friends call me a liar. I walked into our apartment and said "Guys ive got news for you"  
"What news?" Katherine asked curoisly "Were having some visitors theyll take the guest room" I said "Who would visit us mid term" Caitlin asked "Apparently my brothers believe im in too much danger on my own so now i have 3 bodyguards"  
"I thought you had 2 brothers." Risha said "I do but our friend is coming too" I said "They'll be here in about a half hour now" 'Day That Never Comes' by Metallica come from my cell "Georgia here watcha need?" I said "Hey we'll be there in a few were parking the car" Sam said "Gimmie my phone back" Dean said in the background i laughed i hung up "They'll be here in a few minuets" I said Then i heard a couple of gasps and Caitlin go EEEEEEEEEEEP I turned around i saw team free will Dean,Sam,Cass and Gabriel "Guys meet the Girls, Girls meet the Guys" I said "Why didn't you tell us you were related to the Winchesters and knew some angels" Risha asked "Some angels they are Castiel and Gabriel" Caitlin sounded offended "Coz you didn't ask" I said in a duh tone "Okay heres the rules Gabe no tricks, Sammy and Deano no fighting, Cass no poofing away without telling anyone your under my roof my rules." they moned get use to it. 


End file.
